


Last Night

by masayosi661



Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 007/006短篇合集。十年前的老文了，想起來了就收拾收拾貼過來。





	1. Last Night

　　冠蓋雲集的慈善晚宴上，兩名身穿同款禮服卻展露出迥異氣質的男性彷彿渾然不覺週遭投來的愛慕眼神，正各持一杯香檳揀了個角落站在一起輕聲交談。其中一人擁有一頭在宴會吊燈照拂下顯得分外光潔的黑髮，他蒼藍眼珠裡總帶了點宜人笑意，讓他在英俊挺拔之外還散發出些許瀟灑自在的氣質。另一人則擁有一頭映光閃耀的燦爛金髮，他臉上帶笑，但翠綠的眼珠裡毫無表情，讓他在英俊挺拔之外還散發出些許冰冷高傲的氣質。

　　他們是James Bond與Alec Trevelyan，對多數與宴人士而言，他們是社交圈裡有名的美男子，更是極受女性們青睞的高貴紳士；對少數與宴人士而言，他們是遠比他們的外表更危險而致命，讓己方安心且讓敵人警懼的頂尖情報員──他們是007與006。

　　不過今天這場晚宴對兩人來說卻都不算是工作場合，至少到目前為止，他們還是抱持休閒心態前來參加的，畢竟儘管這是一場達官貴人多到數不清的盛大晚宴，卻不是值得同時動用大英帝國兩位雙零情報員的場面。

　　「所以說James ，你找到目標了嗎？」啜了口香檳後習慣性地舔舔上唇，金髮男人偏頭看向近在眼前的好友輪廓清晰的側臉，半帶諷刺卻又極為高雅地揚了揚嘴角。

　　「我親愛的Alec，請別把我說得如此現實，我只是在欣賞，不是在獵豔。」不管自認還是公認都被視為是個無可挑剔的花花公子的黑髮男人收回了環望會場的目光，凝視著身邊的碧綠眼眸，一派溫文地用他優美的口音回應友人失禮的問句。

　　「那正好，因為現實的是我。」

　　聽見好友意味不明的接話，黑髮男人微微挑眉，露出徵詢的神情。宛如正等著他這樣的反應，綠眼珠裡難得地真正浮現出笑意。

　　「還沒找到對象的話今晚就跟我一起吧。」

　　眨眨眼，黑髮男人一瞬間做出了思索般的表情，而金髮男人則神色自若地利用這空檔湊近他耳邊吹了口氣。享受對方那還算不上誘惑的單純催促，James加深了臉上的紳士笑容，舉起手中酒杯碰了下對方的杯子。

　　「如你所願，吾友。」

 

　　James 記不清是從何時開始的了，只記得在他和Alec已成為願跟對方分享一切的好友許久之後的某個夜晚，他們分享的事物多了一樣，那就是他們自身。雖然無論是他或Alec，共度夜晚的對象多半都是女性，不過如果要說只限女性，那就是天大的謊言了。只是在男性之中James 並不常找到喜歡的類型，而且說句有違紳士禮節的真心話，他相當喜歡馴服女人的快感，也許僅次於喜歡完成任務，所以除了任務需要之外他鮮少和男人交歡。很幸運的是，他的好友，Alec Trevelyan，正好就是James Bond喜歡的類型，而且因為彼此身份相同的緣故，Alec說不定是這世界上James 最信任的床伴。

　　正因如此，在隔天兩人將要一起動身準備將在俄羅斯一同執行的任務時，能和一個無須顧慮的對象共度夜晚絕對是件值得慶幸的事──儘管Alec的答案似乎和James 不盡相同。

　　「Alec，今天還是跟往常一樣嗎？」

　　自顧自躺上床開始扯鬆領結的金髮男人有些訝異地望著那優雅走近床邊，單膝跪到床上的黑髮男人。對方一手也正在拆解領結，另一手則極為自然地貼撫著他臉頰，同時還不忘動作流暢地將他覆在身下。

　　「你今天想讓我上嗎？」

　　眨眨右眼，James 促狹地笑了。「如果你想的話。」

　　「不了。如果我想的話我會去找女人，我就是要人捅後面才找男人的。」

　　「Alec！你這樣說真是一點都不紳士，實在讓我太傷心了！」

　　James 露出受傷害的表情那瞬間，碧藍的眼珠也跟著濕潤起來，色澤變得暗沉，但Alec卻完全無視對方技壓一流演員的精湛演技，在扯開自己的領結後立刻伸出修長靈巧的手指解開對方的外衣，探進襯衫裡恣意摸索。

　　「得了吧James ，這裡是倫敦，紳士已經滿地都是了，不差我一個。」

　　仰望身上的男人，他亢奮焦急的翠綠眼珠在床頭燈光和情慾之色交錯下轉成深邃帶灰的森綠，朝對手綻放出誘惑的光芒。而James 從來就不是個會錯判對手的引誘的男人，更不是個會拒絕自己的渴望的男人，所以他迅速收起了不必要的演技，熟練而狂野地開始將對方剝個精光。

　　「你知道嗎Alec，你這模樣會讓我懷疑你前陣子是不是禁慾過度。」

　　「哼，我又不像你那麼好命，每次任務都享盡艷福……該死，你如果再這樣耗下去我不如去外面另外找個……唔……」

　　接下來的對談模糊在兩人急於滿足和渴求對方的接觸、擁抱與喘息中，沒能再更進一步，一如他們過去曾共度過的無數個夜晚。

 

　　深夜裡，性愛後的兩人在床上沉沉睡去，對職業習慣根深蒂固的他們來說，像這樣降低警戒地沉睡的機會並不常有，可是只要是兩人共有的夜晚，多半就是這種機會降臨的時刻。畢竟如果有什麼危難是兩個雙零情報員同時在場還無法抵禦的，那不管再怎麼警戒恐怕也於事無補。

　　不過少眠易醒的習慣還是讓其中一方在這時候甦醒了。當然這多少與他目前的心理狀態有關，因為即使他是再頂尖再冷靜的情報員，即使那是很久以前就已埋在心底的決定，身為一個人的他在履行那決定的時機迫近眼前時總是無法完全保持平常心。

　　微微坐起身，Alec撥了撥被汗水濡濕未乾而黏在頰邊的暗金色髮絲，而後伸手輕撫好友的黑髮。「James ，你會選擇任務，還是選擇朋友？」

　　彷彿被友人低沉醉人的嗓音給喚醒一般，James 睜開了他藍色的眼眸，只是從那清醒的光彩可以看出他並非此刻才醒來。既然兩人習慣相近，那麼從睡夢中醒來的時間會相近也是必然的，所以Alec毫不意外，神態從容地俯身給了對方一個吻。

　　伸手把友人拉進懷裡，James 用手背溫柔輕觸Alec白皙的臉頰。「007 當然選擇任務。你的回答呢？」

　　「006 當然也選擇任務。」

　　相對一笑，兩人將距離縮短到零，交換了熾熱纏綿的吻，直到非得換口氣不可時才略微分開。

　　感受著相抵的下體顯著的動靜，James 故作無奈地嘆了口氣。「親愛的Alec，我今晚的表現讓你這麼不滿嗎？」

　　「不，我很滿意啊。」稍微撐起上半身，Alec刻意粗魯地扯扯好友的胸毛，露出華艷慵懶的笑容。

　　「不過如果能讓我們的007 向我求饒的話我會更滿足。」

　　「……真糟糕，我忽然發現我很不滿足。」

　　盯著Alec挑釁般的美麗笑臉，James 突然毫無預警地猛力從下方挺進他體內，讓他臉上的笑容霎時動搖成驚怒得咬牙切齒卻又帶點脆弱茫然的神情。

　　「噢James ！你這卑鄙陰險的混蛋！」

　　「親愛的，是你自己說倫敦紳士滿地都是，不差少一個的。」

　　接著James 搶先一步吻住了Alec破口而出的各種粗話，在天亮以前，房內都只剩下情慾進行時的聲響。而距離這對好友兼同僚最後一個一起執行的任務，僅餘數天的時間。

 

　　007選擇任務，006也選擇任務。但是如果James 選擇朋友的話，Alec又會怎麼選擇？很久之後，在背叛與再會與永別之後，James 曾經問過自己這個問題，不過他立刻就理解到這已是個毫無意義的問題了。

　　James Bond與Alec Trevelyan，007與006，儘管他們曾經分享過一切，卻從未跟對方分享過自己。


	2. Hand In Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景：本篇時間點設在電影版開頭的許多年前，兩人較年輕的時候。

　　一切源起於一個小小的誤算。

　　或者該說，一個不可能被計算到的意外。畢竟無論是006或007都不曾想到，原本只會有兩三名守備員的位置會因為守軍間私下約好的一場小賭局而驟增到將近十人。

　　儘管這數字對兩名擁有殺人執照的情報員而言不算什麼，但這樣的誤算加上他們為了攻敵不備而必須攀上險峻懸崖的潛入路線，就足以在兩人暫時清除所有在場守軍的同時造成相當麻煩的後果。

　　「……我們第一次合作就這麼幸運真是令人感動啊，Alec。」

　　一手抓緊崖邊，James 另一手緊抓住他勉強撈到的Alec的手，但即使是他也無法在安全繩被切斷的情形下憑單手支撐兩個成年男性的重量。若這狀態持續下去，兩人只會一起落入一百公尺下的海裡。即使他們落海後得以生還並從頭來過，這條從崖邊潛入的通路也早被基地守軍察覺，到時完成任務的機會便一去不返了。

　　「…… James。」Alec仰望James 。看著他額邊的汗水無聲滴落到自己頰上，看著他蒼藍的眼珠慢慢被冷靜神色佔據，年輕的金髮情報員露出微笑。

　　「為了英國，007 。」

　　「下面水很深，暗礁不多，而你水性很好。──所以答應我，你會在時限前跟我在撤離點碰面。你聽見了嗎006 ？答應我！」

　　James 表情極為認真，語氣理所當然得像在交代這位認識多年的好友要記得去赴他們的晚餐約會。但事實是，他正要放手讓同僚墜海，並要求對方自行想辦法上岸，抵達小島對邊的集合地點，彷彿絲毫沒考慮到友人在任一過程中死去的可能性。

　　「我答應你。所以別把任務搞砸了，知道嗎？」

　　愉快地笑開，Alec在指上微微用力，許下承諾。

　　對話才結束，甚至沒一起倒數三下，兩名雙零情報員就在同一時間鬆開了緊緊交握的手。感受到金髮友人的重量消失後，James 雙手攀住崖邊，動作敏捷地爬回了地面。

　　還有三小時，而007 絕不會搞砸這個任務，他會炸燬這個基地然後跟一定還活著的006 會合撤離。

　　沒有回頭朝崖下做任何確認，James 臉色緊繃，目光冰冷地瞪向近在眼前的任務標的。觸摸身上的裝備，他由原先計劃好的通路潛入。到目前為止，一切仍和計劃相去不遠，因為兩人在推演時甚至曾規劃到只剩一人時該如何完成任務。無論發生機率有多低，針對各種可能狀況都做好準備是他們行動的準則。

　　甚至來不及去回顧手裡失去那份體重後竄上心頭的情緒，James Bond便將自己完全投入了任務之中。無論當下是何種情緒，進入這種狀況的他至今從沒有失敗過。

　　這次也一樣。

　　安裝好所有定時炸彈，從預定路線往直昇機所在的撤離點逃去，James 一如預計地在奔出爆炸安全距離前被許多追兵趕上。在這次的任務裡，如何撤退其實才是難度最高的部分，也是這次任務需要雙人搭檔的理由。一開始從守備薄弱的懸崖側侵入還不難，但在懸崖路線只能用過即丟的情況下，要從戒備森嚴的其餘通路離開卻相當困難，唯有兩人互相掩護才能提高平安撤離的機率。可是他們卻在最容易執行的步驟少了一個人，因此在最困難的步驟，James 必須一個人執行。──至少在離爆炸還剩一分半鐘的那刻他是這麼想的。

　　還剩一分鐘，而不被爆炸波及的區域跟自己的直線距離大約是四百公尺。所以是操場跑一圈，就這麼簡單，只可惜這裡不是訓練中心的操場。

　　在心底乾笑一聲，為了不讓逃命用的腿被射傷，James 只好停下腳步，耗費寶貴的時間回擊追兵，畢竟光靠他一個人的火力無法在邊跑邊回擊的狀態下擋下太多人。就在這時，斜後方有人搶在他之前連擊了數發子彈制住窮追不捨的敵軍。

　　回頭再次開始奔跑，James 笑著朝掩護他的搭檔伸出手大喊道：「Alec！快跑！我們還剩50秒可以跑這圈操場！」

　　同樣伸出手輕握一下黑髮友人的手再鬆開，全身溼透的金髮男人雖然臉色白得有些發青，手掌溫度也低得駭人，但他緊貼在對方身側奔跑的速度卻相當穩定。

　　「跑操場？真是太好了James ，現在只差自行車我就可以去報名鐵人三項競賽了！」

　　不時輪流邊跑邊轉頭射擊阻擋追兵，兩人總算在島上爆出轟然巨響和沖天烈焰的那刻及時臥倒在距藏於樹叢的直昇機已不遠的安全地域。

　　喘口氣，確認爆炸幫他們暫時擺脫掉追擊後，頭一次一起進行任務的兩個朋友站起身打量彼此，同時朝直昇機走去。

　　「我還以為我得在直昇機旁等你到最後一秒。」

　　「我游泳的速度可比你預想的要快多了，007 。」迎向James 溫暖歡欣的眼神，Alec傲然一笑。

 

　　有驚無險地回到兩人在牙買加落腳的旅館後，也許是因為即使那是加勒比海，但Alec無論是入水方式或在海裡泡的時間及活動量都非比尋常，所以晚餐過後他就由於輕微發燒而懶洋洋地倒在床上。

　　身上僅受到些許擦傷的James 為此取消了前往酒吧享受夜晚樂趣的活動，安分待在房內按時替友人更換敷在額上的冰毛巾。

　　不曉得是第幾次擰乾從冰水裡拿起的毛巾蓋上金髮男人額前，James 執起好友擱在身側的白皙左手。因為James 的手才碰過冰水，所以友人的手摸來分外溫熱，讓他隨即憶起鬆手前那刻，那跟自己的手一樣微溫的手；還有撤離途中會合時，那冷得讓自己掌心一涼的手。

　　「Alec……」

　　被這一喚，假寐的男人睜開眼，靜靜凝視坐在床邊的黑髮友人。片刻後，他原本漠然的翠綠眼眸裡難得掠過溫柔笑意。

　　「別去想，James 。你只要知道我在這裡就好。」

　　「我知道。」

　　毫不遲疑地應道，James 專注回望對方。而後兩人無言凝視彼此許久，像在對峙，又像在探詢，最後Alec閉上眼輕聲嘆息，結束了這段沉默時光。

　　「James ……你可以靠過來一點嗎？我不想坐起來。」

　　在事情發生之前，James 並不明白Alec的嘆息意味著什麼，也不明白他為何如此要求，但在James 俯身湊近Alec，然後被他用從自己掌中抽出的手勾住頸項再深深吻上後，James 在閉眼回應那個吻的瞬間體認到，過了今晚，儘管Alec必定還是他的朋友，他們卻絕對無法再退回到某條線之後。

　　擁緊懷裡的金髮男人，James 用舌尖撬開他的唇，侵入他異樣暖熱的口腔裡肆意探索，時而舔觸腔壁或齒列，時而吸啃也在靈巧挑動他的柔軟舌尖，直到聽見細微的呻吟。

　　好不容易停下漫長的交流，James 和Alec維持額頭相抵的姿勢，將喘息傾吐在兩人唇間微小的空隙內。睜眼見到Alec近在眼前的雙眼，James 莫名地發笑，但透過相貼額際傳來的溫度很快就讓他斂起笑容。

　　「我想我們應該改天再繼續，Alec。」

　　「但我不確定我頭腦清醒的時候會想繼續，James 。」惡劣地笑出聲，儘管暈眩感讓他不得不暫時閉上雙眼，Alec還是很得意能見到向來優雅從容的友人懊惱的模樣。

　　「所以你是說我該把握你燒得神智不清的時機趕快動手？」輕柔地用依舊微涼的手按摩Alec頸後，James 皺起眉，一臉聽見糟糕建議的表情。

　　「沒錯，機會難得啊James 。……還是我們的007 認為這有損他的名譽？」

　　察覺到Alec說完後半句話之後全身緊繃，像是想要確定某些事實，James 看進對方再度睜開的綠眼裡，但這行為只讓他的藍眼中湧現挫敗。低咒一聲，James 惡狠狠地開口說道：

　　「去他的名譽！好極了，既然你這麼說，那就算你高燒不退我今晚也不會停下來。」

　　「James ，注意你的風度。要是我把剛才那句話錄下來給你的女伴們聽，她們應該都會認為跟我在一起才是明──」

　　話聲嘎然而止。黑髮男人用唇緊緊堵住金髮男人的口，整個趴下身把他壓進了床裡。雖然在此之前，James 從不趁人之危對傷病者出手，但他認為既然已經決定要做下去，那就該讓病人省點體力，免得對方在過程中昏了過去。

　　不過就算沒昏過去，Alec的狀況也不比昏過去好多少。逐漸升高的體溫剝奪了他大半的精神，甚至讓他開始顫抖，但只要James 稍微表露出退卻停頓之意，他就會頑固地將James 扯回來。這種情形重複幾次之後，即使Alec只能全身無力地癱在床上喘息，James 也不曾再對自己的行動有所猶豫。

　　為了爭取時間避免加重友人的負擔，James 捨棄一切前戲，直接探手開始撫弄Alec的下體並著手潤滑他的後方。老實說事態進展至今，他已經不太瞭解自己為什麼會這樣不顧一切只想趕快完成他們之間的關係了。對James 來說，性愛一向是種娛樂，不是需要像現在這樣簡直跟執行任務沒兩樣地只顧著朝目標突進的事。

　　「James ──」

　　在把手指戳進Alec體內細膩而有效率地運作後，James 頭一次聽見對方用那種奇特的聲調叫喚自己。按住Alec反射性虛弱掙扎起來的身軀，James 也首次用某種獨特的語氣安撫他。

　　「Alec，Alec……別動，別用力。」

　　吻過Alec光潔堅實的胸膛，感受他放鬆下來的筋肉，James 抽出手指迅速衝入Alec體內。聽進他灼熱的呻吟，James 魅惑地笑了。

　　「Alec，睜開眼睛。你還好嗎？」

　　因暈眩、發熱和快感而逐漸失焦的綠眼珠竭盡全力地對上了James 探問的目光，但他並未回答James 的問題，反而沒頭沒腦地冒出另一句話。

　　「James ……換成是我也會那麼做的。」

　　「Alec？」

　　「無論是為英國還是為我自己，只要有必要，我也會放開你的手。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「……也許總有一天，不是你放手就是我放手，然後我們就不會再見了。」

　　徐緩挪動腰際，勾起不住喘息的Alec難掩疲憊的呻吟，James 柔聲反駁友人宛如囈語的預言。

　　「我不這麼認為。我倒認為在我退休的那天，你應該要跟我用力握個手，然後羨慕我可以比你早個好幾年退休。至於再不再見，等你需要個老朋友跟你喝茶聊天的時候我們就會再見了。」

　　「我以為你會有個更浪漫的說法……不過這真是個美麗的夢想，James 。」

　　勉力抬起微顫的手描繪James 的輪廓，Alec笑了。事後回想起來，James 除了說那是個他從沒見過的笑容之外再也想不出該怎麼形容Alec的那種神情。

　　此刻，James 覺得他似乎終於捕捉到自己方才非要繼續下去不可的理由是什麼了。

　　細細品味那份甘美卻苦澀的感觸，James 全心吻上意識朦朧的Alec，再度在他熾熱的體內衝刺到他失去意識為止。


	3. Equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇為〝Hand In Hand〞的續篇。

　　把一切補給裝備收進棲身的海蝕洞裡就算漲潮也不會浸水的位置，金髮的雙零情報員再度對了一次時間，一臉嚴肅。再過五分鐘，如果他的同僚沒有前來跟他會合，那他就得立刻聯絡MI-6，也許還得接手完成任務了。  
　　自從上回初次合作之後，Alec和James 有好幾個月沒見了，所以完成自己的任務後順道接應James 的這件工作會是他們在那次以來首次會面──如果他接應得到對方的話。

　　對這兩個男人而言，這並不是什麼稀奇事，畢竟他們太常在同一時刻分處於地球兩端了。只是，上次任務最後所發生的小插曲還是在這對好友間引起了微妙的變化，儘管他們都不後悔，但在那夜裡捨棄原本單純的友情平衡後，他們至今還沒完成新的平衡狀態。

　　當然對這兩個歷練豐富得超乎他們人生長度的情報員而言，要達到新平衡並不困難，只是就像中學的理化實驗一樣，你把藥劑丟下去，盯著它們起變色反應，即使知道終究會達到化學平衡，可是你就是得看到某個顏色出現才能交差。

　　最後一次對時後，Alec起身走出待命的岩洞，準備離開此地進行聯絡。無論James 是有事耽擱或是不幸喪生，任務都延誤不得。

　　就在他走到海蝕洞口時，一名身穿黑色潛水衣的男人突然從海底冒了出來。蹲下身，伸手把對方從海中拉進洞裡，Alec平淡開口。

　　「我還以為我得接手你的任務，007 。」

　　扯下蛙鏡，嗆咳幾下，黑髮男人啞聲回應。「那你的確差點成為那個倒楣鬼了……怎麼會派你來？接應任務的等級應該輪不到你。」

　　「的確不該輪到我。不過我提早完成了任務，所以他們就樂得輕鬆不用再調人來遠東了──怎麼回事？你在發抖，James 。」

　　扶住腳步虛晃的James 走進洞底，Alec盯著他發問。即使今天的海相跟氣溫都稱不上親切，但也不可能對007 造成這種影響。

　　「只是被打了一些藥……還好我現在穿著潛水衣，不然你現在這樣碰我就能讓我想慘叫了。」

　　「……還真是個差勁的任務啊。」

　　「可不是嗎，趕快感謝我讓你不用接手這種麻煩吧，006 。」

　　冷笑一聲，Alec放手讓James 靠坐在岩壁旁。雖然還能說笑，不過也許是繃緊的神經在任務完成後鬆了下來，James 現在似乎連動都不太能動了。無言協助James 脫去潛水衣，Alec從裝備裡取出毛毯裹住了他。仰望冷靜完成一切過程，沒有在他發出任何難堪聲音時多說什麼的朋友，James 閉上眼喃喃低語。

　　「我是該感謝來的是你，還是該詛咒來的是你呢……」

　　「我建議你心懷感謝。要喝點東西嗎？」微微一笑，Alec倒出補給飲料在James 面前晃了晃。

　　聞言，James 反射性想伸手接過杯子，但他立刻發現自己已舉不高手臂了。深深嘆氣，黑髮的頂尖情報員此時只好用他的藍眼睛無辜地瞅著對方。

　　然而Alec卻並未將杯子送到James 口邊，他反倒自己含了一大口，接著就蹲跪到James 身邊。霎時察覺到友人的意圖，James 急忙低喊。

　　「Alec！現在不……」

　　但他還是慢了一步。在話說完前，Alec便吻住了James ，以口哺餵給James他所需的水分。無法自制地吸取友人口中的飲料，James 體認到用這方式進入體內的甜鹹液體除了帶來滋潤外，也帶來了令他難再壓抑的某種燥熱。

　　「還要再喝一點嗎？」

　　著魔般地瞪視略微退開，悄聲詢問的金髮男人，James 不由得點了點頭。下一刻，Alec再度用相同方式把飲料渡到他嘴裡，只是這次他還將手探進毛毯內輕抓James 的胸膛。被藥物提升到界限的敏銳觸覺在口中的挑逗和胸前的撥弄下即效性地經由大腦在下體產生反應，隨後與此拮抗的藥效又在體內跟這反應起衝突，使James 斷續發出悶吟。

　　「Alec……」

　　「你現在有話要問了嗎？James ？」

　　勉強使勁甩甩頭，James 疲憊不堪地撇撇嘴角。如果是以前，他大約一碰面就會老實提出這個要求，但在那夜之後，即使是遊戲人間的他也難免生出了某種奇妙的顧忌。那並不是疏離，硬要具體說的話，比較像是在尋找新的定位。只是眼前的金髮友人似乎無意等他就定位就動手把他推進了他該待的位置。

　　「可以用你的手幫我個忙嗎？Alec。」

　　「我很樂意，不過我有個比用手更好的主意。」

　　愣了幾秒，領悟過來友人話中的暗示，James 一時說不出話了。看見他難得一見的精采表情，Alec忍不住笑出聲來。

　　「James ，真是太榮幸了，我想我也許是第一個看到007 這麼狼狽的人。」

　　「親愛的006 ，你當然是第一個，因為我從沒這麼狼狽過！」翻翻白眼，James 也不由得失笑。不過想到現在的情況，他隨即收起笑意望向好友。

　　「你確定？上次你發燒……我還想，要是能重新來過的話一定要在舒服點的環境，至少該兩個人清醒著好好享受。」

　　邊褪去下半身的裝束，Alec親了一下James 寫滿無奈的臉頰。「如果你在意的話，那你下次可以去訂五星級飯店，只要有空我就會奉陪。至於這次，就當我們扯平吧。」

　　「──你是說我們還能有下一次？」

　　看著James 的面容染上訝異以及訝異之外的某些情緒，Alec用額頭撞了他的額頭一下，冷冷地回道：

　　「雖然我沒有在那種糟糕狀況下跟人上床的嗜好，不過那次並沒有糟到讓我不想再跟你做第二次。對你自己的技術有點信心，James Bond。」

　　即使眼下自己的狀況可謂糟到極點，但友人的回答還是讓James 揚起嘴角。「只有技術？」

　　「James ……相信我，你不會想聽見這問題的答案。」

　　別開臉輕聲一笑，Alec將手按到James 唇邊，示意他含住自己的手指。配合地張嘴含濕Alec修長的手指，在那短暫的過程裡，James 甚至感到連被Alec觸碰到的口腔黏膜和舌頭都在他腦裡鼓起一陣騷動直傳到下身，然而他卻動彈不得。

　　「Alec！」凝視抽回手指開始為他自身進行事前準備的金髮友人，James難耐地輕喚。

　　伸出空著的左手靈巧拂過James 如今極端敏感的身軀，逼迫他放出些許呻吟，右手仍在自己後方動作的Alec鎮定地答道：「再等一下，我快準備好了。」

　　一如他所說，Alec沒讓James 焦急太久，他盡快完成了最低限度的準備，旋即把後穴貼近James 高揚的下體。儘管微微喘息，偶爾皺眉或咬緊牙關，但Alec還是在短時間內讓James 進入他體內。

　　緊窒包住James 陽具的溫暖腔壁不時巧妙地收張。感覺到Alec在自己身前節奏性地擺動腰身，已經連動手指的力氣都沒有的James 被強烈的快感和阻止他解脫的藥效夾擊到不禁低喊起來。

　　「James ……沒事的，射出來吧，射出來就輕鬆了。」

　　那低沉嗓音跟在身上四處遊走刺激的手像是海妖的歌聲，誘人得讓James幾乎無法保有任何理智。不消多久，James 發出一聲嘶吼後將一切噴射出來，連意識昏亂的他在過程中都聽得到岩洞內產生了迴音。而後那陣劇烈的解脫感把那條緊綑住他意識，不讓他失神的弦線給斬斷，隱約感受到Alec安撫般地撥開自己濕貼在額前的髮，James 瞬間跌入了無知覺的深淵。

　　緩緩恢復意識時，James 首先聽到一陣逐漸消失的聲響，等他的大腦反應到那是快艇引擎聲時，他驟然睜眼，整個人彈起來一般地進入警戒。但下一刻，完全清醒的他在確認到自己身在何處並見到走進洞內的人影後立即坐回原地，轉身從身旁的裝備裡迅速翻出衣服穿上。

　　「如果我是敵人，你少說已經死上一百次了，007 。」

　　「不過你不是……不過你昨天的確讓我以為自己快死了。」看見Alec在聽見他意有所指的話語後刻意回給他的鄙夷神色，James 爽朗地笑了。

　　「動作快點，不然我們會趕不上飛機。M 也許習慣你的遲到惡習，但我可不想破壞我的良好紀錄。」

　　撂下這麼一句話，Alec迴身往洞口走去，先一步跳上了他先前從鄰近的隱敝處駛來的小船。

　　著裝完畢，確定自己的行動力已恢復到和平時相去不遠的程度，James在徹底檢查過洞裡沒留下任何線索後扛起防水背袋，也朝外頭走去。

　　有異於昨日，今天是個風平浪靜的大晴天。從洞口躍上快艇，James瞇眼望向波光瀲灩的海面，而後轉頭凝視正準備發動引擎的朋友，他的金髮在陽光下閃閃發亮。

　　「Alec。」

　　低喚一聲，James 由背後抱住了Alec。不受影響地開動了船，握住方向盤往寬闊海面駛去的金髮情報員只是站直背脊任友人輕擁他。

　　沉默持續良久，Alec在晃過不知第幾個小浪後用他輕快優雅的嗓音劃破引擎運轉聲。

　　「雖然我認為不用多說，不過我還是要提醒你，James ，如果我聽見任何彆腳愚蠢的道謝甚至道歉，我就把你從船上踢下去。你知道現在打起來一定是我贏。」

　　鬆手大笑起來，James 在Alec背後連連搖頭。

　　「我只是在想，你會喜歡Ritz？還是Hilton？我個人認為Berkeley也是不錯的選擇，當然如果你想去Halkin或……」

　　「夠了James ，你不需要把倫敦所有五星級旅館都唸出來。」跟著爆笑起來，Alec忍不住回頭瞪了對方一眼才又繼續專心駕駛。「不過我還以為你覺得自己快死了。」

　　「那是昨天的事了。」乾脆地把調侃頂回去，James 悠閒地坐了下來，聽不出是認真還是玩笑地續道：「而且非死不可的話，我還挺樂意選這種死法的。」

　　冷哼一聲，不置可否的Alec扶握方向盤沒再回答。數分鐘後，他忽然從嘴裡冒出一段被引擎聲蓋過的短句，沒聽清的James 連忙揚聲追問。

　　「Alec？你剛說什麼？」

　　「我說，我比較喜歡Dorchester！」

　　Alec喊話的聲音響亮而安定，沒有任何特別的地方，一如James 這些年來聽過的聲音。直到這刻，James 終於完全肯定他們之間新生的某些事物成功取代了那夜過後失落的某些事物。

　　新的平衡完成了。

　　而這平衡此後維持了很久──直到兩人內心絕不會退讓的某些意志與抉擇徹底破壞一切，最終只能以死亡來恢復平衡為止。


	4. Truth Behind The Story

　　在這間飯店附設的酒吧裡，兩名身穿晚宴服的男人對坐在角落的小桌。隨性地把上身倚在桌邊，金髮男人將他修長的手指戳進不知是第幾杯被他喝空的酒杯裡撥弄著杯底的櫻桃。雖然這儀態實在稱不上合乎禮節，卻讓穿著正式的他看來有種不協調的魅力。而對座的黑髮男人今晚則一反常態，不曉得是否是先前他出席的那場晚宴的料理太讓人不敢恭維，或是另有原因，打從兩人在酒吧裡會合後，他始終沒笑過，只是一杯杯地喝著他鍾愛的那款調酒。但即使表情如此嚴肅，他飲盡酒後捏起小銀叉咬住橄欖的姿勢還是性感得叫人側目。

　　「兩位的馬丁尼跟曼哈頓。」

　　就在兩個男人分別用自己的方式打發無酒可飲的時間時，下一杯酒及時送了上來。彷彿在進行某種無言的較勁，他們今晚點的每杯調酒都維持同一款。相似的透明高腳杯，相似的短飲型傳統調酒，連兩人各自清空杯底的時間都相差無幾，唯一的差別就是一杯是接近透明的馬丁尼，一杯是色澤深紅的曼哈頓。

　　結霜的高腳杯讓杯中透明的調酒看來有些霧濛濛的，顯見酒保對眼前這杯馬丁尼確實下了番功夫。喝到這刻，似乎對今晚的馬丁尼的水準感到滿意，挑起叉在杯中的橄欖先擱在一旁，黑髮男人終於露出他優雅的微笑。

　　把朋友的笑容看在眼底，持杯靠向椅背的金髮男人也慵懶地笑了。「看樣子還是好的馬丁尼最能讓你恢復好心情？James ？」

　　「嗯，事實上我心情一直不錯，Alec。不過這裡的馬丁尼確實很好。」

　　不置可否地聳聳肩，飲盡手裡的曼哈頓後，Alec漫不經心地說道：「結果好就好了，你該知道，任務不可能總是完美成功。」

　　「這當然，而且我向來不是個完美主義者。只是在想點事。」

　　笑意不減地望著Alec，James 用指尖輕劃高腳杯冰涼的杯口，隨後爽快地答覆了友人略帶興味的眼神。

　　「──目標家裡有個五歲的男孩。我的任務不包括暗殺那孩子，所以完成任務後我就把他交給收拾殘局的人了。」

　　「這讓你覺得後悔？」

　　「Alec，我從不後悔的。而且我不會為了沒殺掉一個五歲男童而後悔。」

　　「是嗎……你應該殺了他的，007 。小孩已經能懂很多事了。」

　　把高腳杯擺回桌面，凝視著James ，Alec因酒精而帶點熱氣與水光的眼眸在昏暗光線中呈現出難以形容的綠。一瞬間思索起該怎麼形容那色澤，James 沉默下來，但他隨即搖搖頭，迎向那不知是熱是冷的目光，駁回了對方的意見。

　　「我不會後悔。況且現在說這些也沒用了。」

　　一手按住Alec擱在桌面的手輕撫，James 抓起酒杯啜飲馬丁尼。翻手回握James 覆上他手背的手，Alec朝朋友撇個頭示意。接收到他的暗示，James 笑著飲盡杯中調酒，隨即放下酒杯，而後兩人便一同起身走往櫃檯。

　　結帳離開酒吧後，微醺的兩位紳士悠然走進裝潢高雅的空電梯。先一步踏進電梯，伸手觸近按鍵，Alec瞥一眼正輕輕調整領結的James ，無聲詢問目的。

　　「七樓。」

　　「你還真是喜歡這個數字啊，007 。」按下數字及關門按鍵，Alec輕靠在牆上闔起雙眼。

　　「喔，我沒告訴過你嗎Alec，我當初就是為了等這個編號才拖到從海軍退役之後才進MI-6的。」

　　抱住聽見回答後刻意沒勁地扯扯嘴角的金髮男人，James 俯首吻了他。從Alec的唇間傳來淡淡的威士忌酒香，那和James 嘴裡的琴酒氣息，以及他們在酒吧裡沾染上的菸味交纏著竄進兩人鼻腔，升高了那個吻的熱度。

　　彷彿經過巧妙計算，電梯門叮一聲開啟時，兩個男人也正好結束了他們友好的接觸。相對一笑，兩人並肩走向James 預訂的房間。

　　進到房內，James 先是為自己倒杯水喝下幾口，然後才執杯坐進單人沙發。這時四處打量過房間擺設的Alec也走回到他身邊，坐上了沙發扶手。接過水杯，Alec淺飲一些就把它擺回桌面，而後他俯身攬住James 西服穿得服貼的肩膀，把自己的唇壓上了他的。這次的吻酒味就淡了，讓他們正好能專心品嚐彼此的氣息跟溫度。

　　任由Alec緩緩拉開距離，James 溫柔地拂開他頰邊的金髮，露出了微笑。舔了舔嘴唇，Alec盯著James 像在徵詢他的意見，而James 也沒讓他失望，立刻就回給他一個「我隨你處置」的表情。於是Alec起身蹲到James 身前，在對方配合下迅速卸開了他下半身的所有衣物。

　　伸手靈巧撫摸埋在黑色毛髮下那已有些反應的器官，Alec笑著仰望正沉靜注視他的友人。

　　「你喝多了嗎？James ？」

　　很合作地適時做出暈眩的神情，James 點點頭。「是啊，我現在可以看到兩個Alec蹲在我前面準備把臉貼到我那裡……老實說這感覺不錯。」

　　「現在就說感覺不錯太早了，James 。」挑眉一笑，Alec低下頭繼續進行他稍作暫停的行動。

　　時而輕巧時而粗重地揉捏摩擦James 的性器，Alec在那部位完全硬挺後將它含入嘴裡。一接觸到暖熱的口腔，James 便愉悅地低聲嘆了口氣。用手梳撥過Alec的金髮，James 把粗糙的指腹停貼在全心戲弄刺激他的友人白皙的頸後來回搔撫，接著閉上了雙眼。

　　眼一閉，所有知覺瞬間集中到他亢奮的下體，讓他在Alec口內的反應更加鮮明。察覺到那微妙的變化，Alec抬手用力抓牢James 的後腰，他使力之大令James 霎時感到疼痛，但那疼痛在數秒後立刻跟Alec更加放肆的吸吮與舔咬融為一體，讓James 頓感大腦一陣空白。

　　「Alec……別這麼粗魯，你也喝多了嗎？」

　　聞言後，Alec迅速從James 身下退開，站了起來，隨後單膝跪到James 膝間的空位上，整個人彎腰湊近好友面前。因為下體一瞬間從溫熱的口腔裡暴露到空氣中，James 反射性地身軀一震。把朋友的反應看在眼裡，Alec用他修長的指掌包住對方即將解放的陽具，不帶歉意地笑了。

　　「抱歉，我沒辦法邊叼著你那玩意兒邊說話，James 。不過你何必問呢，我們明明喝得一樣多啊。」

　　無奈地望入對方靠得極近的綠眸，James 毫不意外地找到了惡作劇的光采。

　　似乎已無意再繼續先前的行動，Alec只是深深吻上黑髮男人，並熟練地圈弄著他的陰莖。在交換那有些腥羶氣味的吻的途中，James 終於越過了臨界點，射在友人潔白的手上。

　　甩甩黏膩的手掌，Alec邊舔舐指尖邊俯視射精後看來有點懶散的James 。領會到他目光中的邀約，James 拍拍他臉頰，從容地笑了。

　　「Alec，你先脫衣服，我們到床上再繼續吧。你知道，好飯店的床也是一流的，光耗在沙發上太可惜了。」

　　裸身一齊躺在寬大舒適的床鋪上後，James 細心地開始撫摸親吻Alec的身軀。除了剛開始一兩次迫於情勢無法好好經營，James 每次和好友共度夜晚時都很體貼。然而對方卻很不領情地冷冷開了口。

　　「James ，難道沒人說過你的服務精神很煩人嗎？」

　　不過會因為這麼一句話就動搖的男人，也就不是James Bond了。雙手施力拂壓過金髮男人的兩脅，黑髮情報員柔柔啃咬對方的耳殼，低聲回道：「Alec，難道沒人說過你很沒有耐心嗎？」

　　「不用人說，我的確很沒有耐心。」乾脆地如此答覆後，Alec卻反倒自己笑了出來。從友人的反應得知他雖然不那麼熱衷，但也無意干涉James 給他的服務後，James 便繼續自己探索對方全身上下，翻找出快樂的活動。

　　隨時間行進，兩人的呼息漸趨灼熱。在Alec的耐性到達界限前，James 終於結束了所有讓他歡愉卻也挑戰他脾氣的試探。可就在經過充分潤滑也完成防護措施，準備深入金髮友人體內時，James 忽然停頓下來。對此感到不解，Alec伸手敲了下跪坐在身後的好友靠在他肩上的頭，整個人更向後方坐去。任由背部與濃密胸毛摩擦的感觸讓自己呻吟出聲，他催促般地喚著對方。

　　「James ？」

　　「你吃過小孩的虧嗎？」

　　無論在這之前或在這之後，Alec從未聽過有人說James 是個不識相的床伴，他也從不認為身為一個傑出花花公子的好友是這樣的男人。所以此時，Alec對朋友竟在這個時間點提出這種莫名其妙的問題感到錯愕。不過下一秒，他還來不及說出口的一切疑問就因為James 頂進他體內的壓迫感給擠成了煽情的嘶喊。

　　親吻著Alec頸下線條姣好的脊骨，James 補充道：「就是我們剛才在酒吧裡談到的事。我只是忽然想到，你會那麼主張是不是因為這個理由。」

　　「James Bond！該死的，你不會打算告訴我這個話題是你的調情話吧？」扭頭瞪著迎上他視線的迷人藍眼，Alec恨恨地發問。

　　「當然不，我只是忽然想到而已。很抱歉，看樣子我發問的時機選得不太好。」

　　搶在Alec對James 陷在他體內的器官施以懲戒之前，James 狡猾地先發動了攻勢。被James 緊扣在懷裡，除了弓扭背部之外難以施力掙扎的Alec很快放棄了無益的抵抗，近乎自暴自棄地沉溺在強烈的快感中。

　　「你這混蛋……你問蠢問題的時機差勁透了。」

　　安撫輕吻好友滲出歡愉與憤怒的臉龐，James 悄聲道歉。而後直到彼此的慾望完全獲得滿足之前，他們都沒再有過任何對話。

　　「Alec，你還生氣嗎？」坐在床上望著剛從浴室出來的朋友，James 一臉無辜。

　　沒好氣地看他一眼，Alec大力躺到他身邊。「不了，反正你之後的表現很不錯。只是我從不知道你是那麼煞風景的男人。」

　　聳聳肩，James 笑道：「人難免有失手的時候？」

　　直到許久後知道某些真相時，James 才體會到，也許當時他敏銳的直覺已偵測到某些端倪，所以才會那樣不顧場合地詢問對方。但對現在的他而言，這舉動除了稱之為失態外什麼都還不是。

　　冷哼一聲，Alec再度開口。「那為了紀念007 難得的失手，我就回答你的問題吧。」

　　看著好友聽見這句話之後溫暖瀟灑的笑容，Alec不禁搖搖頭，露出一副「你真是學不到教訓」的表情。

　　「我之前在俄羅斯認識了一個男人，他跟我說了個故事。他說有個男人小時候雙親被人謀害，但兇手們卻以為他還小，什麼都不會記得，所以就放過了他。結果十多年後，什麼都記得的他混進了他仇人的組織裡工作，靜靜等著某天可以徹底復仇。」

　　「……然後呢？他復仇了嗎？」

　　「誰知道呢，我只聽到這，之後那傢伙就醉倒了。我猜他也許是個酗酒的三流作家。」

　　「也就是說你光靠酒吧裡隨便聽來的三流故事就換到了我的失態？」

　　「是啊，多划算的交易。所以我何必生氣。」觀賞著黑髮情報員那簡直像是喝到了世上最難喝的馬丁尼的複雜表情，Alec不懷好意地笑了。「你在期待什麼故事，James ？難不成你期待我就是那個男人嗎？」

　　「怎麼可能。我只是以為會有個特別點的理由。」撲到好友身上，James抱怨般地舔舔他殘留了沐浴乳香氣的頸部。

　　「那你又是為什麼不殺那孩子？除了他不在任務範圍內之外應該還有些原因吧。」

　　「我很想回答是因為兒童是人類未來的希望，不過我想你不會同意這個答案，所以我準備了另一個──我只是認為他有可能什麼都不記得，人總是要相信某些可能性的。」

　　撐起上身凝視金髮的情報員，James 見到他在眨了好幾次眼之後露出難以言喻的醉人神情。

　　「……真不可思議啊James ，你明明就那麼無情，卻很浪漫。」

　　這時候的Alec的眼睛是什麼顏色？對了，是微帶透明的祖母綠。這次總算順利想到該如何形容那色澤，James 滿意地笑了。

　　「無情？聽到你這麼說真是太讓我傷心了，Alec。看樣子我得好好證明這絕對是個誤會。」

　　把好友抗議「如果你還要做就別讓我先去洗澡」的話封在嘴裡，感受Alec雙手環上自己肩背的感觸，James 再次和對方一同踏進歡快之中。

　　無論謊言或真實此刻都被拋諸腦後，獨留慾望──而夜還漫長。


	5. Damn Lairs

　　這是個幸運的夜晚，因為今晚的倫敦難得能見到些許星光。在這個污染跟光害都極為嚴重又不受天候眷顧的都市裡，即使是像現在這樣的深夜，想看到星蹤也需要點跟中彩券類似的運氣。至少，現在正瞇著眼走在無人街頭仰望夜空的這個黑髮男人是這麼想的。當然如果要讓他的好友來評論，他想必會說一切只是男人血液裡那過度的浪漫主義在作祟罷了。

　　想起因彼此各自忙於任務而許久不見的友人，男人瀟灑的臉上浮現出笑意。片刻後，男人停步在一棟高級樓房門前，掏出了備份鑰匙。想像著屋主見到自己時可能會有的反應，男人愉快地笑了，蔚藍眼珠在門燈下閃著惡作劇的光芒。

　　把耳朵貼到門邊，小心翼翼地無聲插入鑰匙，男人輕輕開了大門，一溜煙鑽進了屋內，身手宛如一流雅賊。雖然時近午夜，但屋裡卻亮著大燈，顯見獨居的屋主尚未歇息。悄然走進客廳後，男人左右張望，開始尋找理應在屋裡的人影，不過下一瞬間，背後傳來喀嚓一聲，告知他這小小的遊戲已然結束。

　　聳聳肩，黑髮藍眼的情報員毫不意外地舉起雙手轉過身，望著那個拿槍指著他，身穿浴袍，頭髮還在滴水的金髮男人。

　　「晚安，Alec。你一向是這樣迎接朋友的嗎？」

　　「晚安，James 。我一向是這樣迎接敵人或小偷的。」

　　一臉不快，Alec Trevelyan垂下手。他用碧綠的眼睛惡狠狠瞪著眼前這個侵入他人住宅的友人，擺出像在恫嚇又像在自我反省的表情。

　　「只是想給你個驚喜……而且別告訴我你不知道是我，親愛的006 。」

　　下一秒，把槍隨意擱到茶几上，轉開了臉，Alec面上閃過了標準得幾乎讓James 想吹起口哨的傲慢笑容。

　　「如果我不知道，那麼某個笨蛋在把耳朵貼在門上的時候他的腦袋就該被轟爛了。我給你鑰匙不是要讓你玩小偷遊戲的，007 。」

　　放下雙手走近Alec身旁，James 把嘴湊到他頰邊輕吻了一下，低聲說道：「所以你知道我是想來偷東西的……你認為我想偷什麼？Alec？」

　　攬住James 的腰，Alec側過臉吻上他嘴角，而後直接停在那位置說出跟動作的涵義完全相反的冷漠話語。

　　「我剛結束任務回來，我剛洗完澡，而且我累了。」

　　「那不是正好嗎？」

　　悠然一笑，James 回摟Alec，粗野地熱吻對方。

　　就在兩人唇舌交纏許久，氣息也紊亂得讓他們不得不開始考慮到底是要就地解決，或者至少到沙發上，還是安分點先進臥房再說的時候，James 忽然聽見Alec在自己捉住他左臂時悶哼了一聲。

　　停下所有動作，拉高浴袍的袖子，James 盯著那傷口皺起眉頭。「任務時弄的？不過這傷好像是今晚才傷到的。」

　　微微拉開距離，Alec面無表情地看著溫柔查探著傷勢的友人。「我回來時在路上遇到個不長眼的持刀搶匪。別擔心，我已經把他打趴扔進暗巷裡了。」

　　「親愛的Alec，你的笑話說得真差勁。」

　　儘管明白Alec沒有說出實情，但James 也不打算追問，因為這不是他們相處的模式，而且現在還有其他事該先做。

　　「你的醫藥箱呢？」

　　「就在那邊，我本來打算洗完澡就上藥。」指指沙發，Alec抽回了手。

　　「我幫你上藥吧。」

　　「我自己來就好。」

　　「Alec。」

　　「我還有右手。」

　　「而我除了右手之外還有左手。」

　　露骨地露出不愉快的表情，但聞言後Alec默默坐到沙發上，沒再堅持下去。很清楚金髮友人自尊心之高，James 也沒再說下去，只是跟著坐到他身邊，打開醫藥箱，著手進行上藥跟包紮的動作。

　　結束一切手續，輕輕在紗布上親了一下，James 伸手梳弄友人逐漸自然風乾的金髮，而後理理衣裝，從沙發上站起。

　　「晚安，Alec。雖然是可以不用上醫院的傷，不過你還是好好休息吧。」

　　才站起來不到幾秒，甚至還來不及道別，James 就被猛力扯回沙發上。在他還沒從那陣衝擊中回過神來時，Alec整個人壓住了他。

　　「……Alec？」

　　眨眨眼，訝異的黑髮男人仰頭望著用雙膝撐住自己的重量，但姿勢形同跨坐在他腿上的友人。而後，從因這姿勢而下擺全開的浴袍內，他見到了樣讓他屏息的東西。

　　「嗯，知道你這麼健康真是太好了，Alec。」

　　「少囉唆！已經這樣了我也沒辦法。所以你給我想想辦法。我才剛從浴室出來，而且我的傷才上好藥，我不想現在就要再進去一次。」

　　「老天，你真是……」爆笑出聲，James 的藍眼睛因為過度激烈的笑意而浮出淚光。

　　「你不想做就拉倒。」

　　被這一笑惹惱，Alec憤恨地打算退開，不過在他動作之前，James 已經把他圈在懷裡了。

　　「不，你怎麼會這麼認為？我得忠告你，你現在的判斷是錯誤的，006 。」

　　伸手直接捏住眼下那埋在金毛中半勃起的性器，James 滿意地看著對方臉上一瞬間閃現的動搖神色。不過下一瞬間，金髮的情報員立刻笑意盎然地開始扯開友人的襯衫。

　　「不要這麼著急，Alec，我會奉陪到底。」

　　「閉嘴，James 。」Alec很中意James 的性愛技術，也很享受每次對方帶給他的快樂，但他相當不喜歡友人多話的習慣。

　　「張嘴，Alec。」

　　抬手扣住Alec的後腦杓，James 把對方的臉壓到面前，繼續進行他們方才被迫中斷的行為。細細舔嚐好一陣子之後，James 確認到，Alec用的牙膏仍然跟以往一樣，是薄荷口味的。

　　順利脫掉了James 身上所有礙事的東西，Alec從沙發上退開，蹲到一旁地板上。很清楚對方接下來想怎麼做，James 扒了扒自己的黑髮，隨後輕拍對方正要貼近他下體的臉龐。

　　「別太過火，你也不希望它緊要關頭時派不上用場吧。」

　　「別擔心，我正是要它派上用場才這麼做。你知道的，我一向認為這是你全身上下最有用的東西了。」

　　伸出舌頭舔舔自己的嘴唇，Alec像隻發現獵物的獵豹般盯緊James 濃密體毛下的器官。如果不是兩人已發生過太多次關係，James 認為自己也許會為此顫抖，不，其實他現在也在顫抖，只是是因為被挑起了慾火。

　　揚起慣有的笑容，James 開始在一旁的醫藥箱裡翻找起之後可能需要用到的東西。「來吧Alec，這樣我們才方便進行下一步。」

　　迅速近身按開James 的大腿，Alec熟練地開始舔吮他的性器，並愉悅地仰望友人開始失去餘裕的表情。

　　「唔……真糟，我忽然想起來你說的別擔心是不能相信的。」

　　含著James 的陰莖悶笑一聲，Alec收回了目光。

　　「所以我們今晚只有這個，你都沒在家裡放些必要的東西嗎？Alec？」

　　似乎對James 下體目前的強度感到滿意了，Alec抹抹嘴站起身，再度坐到對方身上，斜眼睨著拿出凡士林在手上搖晃的黑髮男人。

　　「我出了一個月的任務，昨天才回到倫敦，今天才被放回家，你希望我怎麼做？在飛機上買一打保險套？」

　　「對不起，辛苦你了。所以你現在可以稍微抬高你的身體嗎？」舉高雙手做出投降的姿勢，James 對他眨眨眼。

　　勾住Jamse 的脖子，跨在他身前高跪起來，Alec驕傲地點點頭。「所求照准。所以趕快把你的手放下來好好幹活，James。」

　　感受著James 塗滿油膏的堅硬手指探近了身後搔撥開拓，Alec沉醉地瞇起眼，並略微扭動身軀催促對方進行下一步。

　　「放鬆，Alec。」

　　抽回手指，扥住Alec結實白皙的臀部示意他坐低，James 盡量迅速而謹慎地突入了他體內。

　　「James ……」宛如嘆息，Alec低喚終於深陷在他體內的男人。

　　兩人額頭相貼，不時交換親吻。他們的雙眼近得不能再近，以至於他們甚至無法在彼此眼中看到自己的倒影，只能見到一雙被快感濕潤的眼眸。

　　「Alec，你聽說了嗎？下一次任務的事。」

　　調整過呼吸，隱忍住在對方狹窄熾熱的體內立刻解放的衝動，James 細膩緩慢地接近某個他熟悉的點位。

　　「嗯……俄羅斯，而且要跟那個混球007 搭檔。」

　　「謝謝你的讚美，006 。」

　　James 挺腰一頂，但輕輕從最重要的標的旁擦過，如願聽見友人從喉頭發出了呻吟。不過下一秒他就因為對方用力收緊了肌肉也被迫發出了呻吟。

　　「我討厭跟你搭檔。別以為我會忘記之前在中東的事，你的英雄事蹟害我回來後被臭罵了一頓，我只差沒被扣薪水！」

　　「Alec，公平點，我可是有被扣薪水的。」

　　「那是因為橋是你炸的！」低聲吼了回去，Alec隨即因為James 在體內蠢動的攻勢微微顫抖。「唔……該死，我們一定要在這種時候討論這件事嗎？」

　　「當然不需要，Alec，當然不。」

　　使勁抓住Alec的腰拉近自己，James 溫柔吻去他頰邊滑落的汗水。Alec則放肆地舔著James 瞇起眼後眼尾浮出的性感紋路。下一刻，James 開始在對方體內全力攻略衝刺，Alec因此而完全勃起的陰莖抵住了James 的下腹，他發出粗重的呻吟，斷續啃咬James 的鼻尖。

　　「Alec……」在反覆的抽插跟隨之而來的劇烈快感中，幾乎有些失神的Alec聽見James 在他耳邊纏綿低語。

　　Alec跟James 都是從肢體到心靈皆能說出完美謊言的情報員，他們本身就是謊言的集合體。所以無論交歡過幾次，無論在一起多久，Alec很明白這個男人不屬於他。但那無關緊要，因為他也不屬於這男人。

　　「James ……」

　　回以同樣的絮語，Alec抓緊James 的肩膀。在超越感官界限的歡愉後，他感受到James 在他體內奔馳開的熱量，並噴射在對方身上。

　　喘息片刻後，Alec費力挪開自己壓在James 上頭的身體，坐到他身邊。James則側身瞄了眼他之前包紮的傷口。確認傷口沒有問題後，他把Alec擁回懷裡。

　　慵懶地靠在男人有些抓傷的肩頭，Alec輕閉雙眼，想起了今晚返家前的一些事。雖然有些摩擦，但俄羅斯方面跟他接頭的人已經把意思表達得很清楚了，而Alec也已經做了最後決定，這次的任務是最佳時機。

　　不過得跟James 搭檔卻大大提高了風險。Alec太清楚，有別於他的外表，這男人的內心是鋼鐵，所以他總能不顧一切完成任務，所以即使他老搞出轟轟烈烈的麻煩，英國也不曾放棄倚賴這個男人。

　　把額頭貼到James 額際，Alec沉聲開口。

　　「我不想跟你搭檔，我不想跟你去俄羅斯，James 。」

　　「Alec？」

　　撥開他被汗水黏在兩頰的凌亂金髮，捧住他的臉，James 擔心地望進好友一瞬間浮現出痛楚與哀傷的碧綠眼眸。

　　「因為我不想再被扣薪水。」

　　「你真是個要命的好騙子，Alec！」

　　狠狠吻了Alec一下，James 大聲笑了起來，Alec也笑著抱緊他。

　　「所以……我們還能再多來幾次嗎？嗯？James？」

　　不久後，雙手不安分地在James 身上摸索起來，Alec低聲問道。

　　「你知道我總是會陪你到最後，Alec。」

　　瞪著深情款款凝視自己的James ，Alec不曉得是今晚第幾次地吻上他。

　　「你也是個要命的好騙子，James 。」

　　接下來兩人不曾再有任何交談，只是挑逗與被挑逗，渴求與被渴求。兩個男人為了滿足慾望在一片凌亂的沙發上持續衝撞消耗著彼此，直到天色漸白，直到他們失去意識為止。


	6. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 電影中，兩人初次再見時，007被麻醉槍擊倒後的一段加戲。

　　James 記憶裡的Alec有很多種面貌，有些也許真，有些也許假。同樣身為一個本身就是個謊言的雙零情報員，James 很清楚，許多時候他見到的可能都不是真正的Alec。所以即使認識將近二十年，他也不會說自己完全了解這個金髮男人。

　　但在私底下不涉及任務時，James 認為自己絕對願意將性命託付給對方，Alec大概也是這樣，他們就是這種程度的朋友。事實上他們的關係甚至在許久以前就已不只是朋友。

　　那麼，現在出現在James 眼前的到底是誰？

　　因劇烈麻醉藥效而只能趴倒在地，動彈不得的James Bond此刻除了能迷矇瞥見對方擦得光亮的鞋尖外什麼也看不到，儘管如此，他還是不願閉上眼，竭力抵抗著麻醉。

　　「不愧是007 ，居然還醒著。」

　　鞋尖移動了，Alec整個人蹲跪下來，伸手勾起James 的下巴。即使是這麼近的距離，不斷流失的意識還是阻礙了James 看清他的表情。

　　「……為什麼這麼看我？我的背叛讓你覺得很意外嗎？007 ？」

　　低沉淡漠，卻像絲綢般滑潤的聲音，是了，這的確是Alec的聲音。但Alec從未用那樣森冷得意的語氣對James 說過那個詞──背叛。

　　「James……James。」

　　Alec的語氣一瞬間又改變了，變得極為溫柔，即使是在James 多年來的記憶裡也鮮少聽過他如此溫柔的呼喚自己。但那溫柔聽來卻如此冰冷，如此虛偽，讓他幾乎再難想起Alec原本是怎麼叫他的。眼前的Alec每多說一字一句或多做些什麼，James 就發覺自己腦中對那名金髮友人的記憶一點一滴的模糊消褪，即使是在Alec死去的這些年裡，他在James 心底留下的印象也從未像此刻這般薄弱。

　　比起好友的死亡，這種記憶不受控制地被回溯扭曲的感覺更讓James 難以接受。

　　「其實我很想告訴你，我仍然是你認識的那個Alec。不過為了讓你能安息，我特別為你說一段吧，我的朋友。」

　　「親愛的James ，Alec Trevelyan已經死過一次了，所以你不能要求他像以前那樣活著，他也不會再過那樣的生活了。」

　　用雙手拉高James 的上半身，Alec把快要完全陷入昏迷的黑髮情報員抱進懷裡，在他耳邊低語。盯著那雙尚未失去光采的藍眼睛，Alec笑著吻上了他。

　　知覺已麻痺的James 無法肯定那個吻究竟是什麼模樣，他只知道這個吻又覆蓋了許多他的記憶。就像電腦裡新文件檔覆蓋掉舊文件檔一樣，儘管是同一個檔名，卻再也看不到舊文件的內容了。

　　James 發現自己幾乎想不起的記憶多了Alec的吻、Alec的擁抱、Alec的喘息。只經過這麼短暫的接觸，那二十年來他所認識的Alec就好像全都要消失了。

　　「那麼，永別了，James 。」鬆手讓James 的上身砰一聲落回地面，曾是頂尖情報員的金髮犯罪者優雅起身離去。

　　無力再抵抗藥效，倒地的黑髮男人不知不覺中閉上了雙眼。在意識沉入黑暗深淵之前，James 下定了決心。

　　只要能活下來，不，他一定得活下來，然後將這個亡靈送回地獄去──在對方完全吞噬他對Alec的回憶之前。

　　這不只是為英國，更是為了他自己。


End file.
